


Soulmates : Doodles

by multi_stan_trash



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, High School, How Do I Tag, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_stan_trash/pseuds/multi_stan_trash
Summary: Everyone has a soulmark, each is different, and they vary on the soulmate. Once they turn 16, every mark on their body appears on their soulmate as well, that includes cuts, bruises, burns and writing. Most people take advantage of the marks to communicate with their soulmates, but others think they should let it come naturally. Natsu
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Soulmates : Doodles

Everyone has a soulmark, each is different, and they vary on the soulmate. Once they turn 16, every mark on their body appears on their soulmate as well, that includes cuts, bruises, burns and writing. Most people take advantage of the marks to communicate with their soulmates, but others think they should let it come naturally. Natsu however, forgets that everything he draws on his skin transfers to his soulmates as well. He’s just an idiot honestly. In classes, when he gets bored, he draws little dragons and flowers—honestly just about anything—on his arms and hands, not remembering that they end up on his soulmate.

At first, Gray was not happy about the small doodles all over his hands and arms, his habit of taking off his shirts made it easy for people to spot the black markings over his arms. People called it cute and said that his soulmate was probably a cute girl who wanted his attention. For one thing he was gay, for another it didn’t suit his cool personality. Walking around with flowers over your arm when you were supposed to be cool and calm was lame. Over time—a year specifically—Gray had gotten used to the small drawings, he wondered what his soulmate could possibly be like.

High school, a fate worse than death—in Natsu’s opinion at least. He dreaded the long white hallways with the blue half lockers, the stuffy classrooms, everything! Classes were   
always boring, teachers were always dull, and the students were always assholes. The best part about school, to Natsu, was that his friends were always there.

“Natsu!” Natsu’s blonde girl friend Lucy yelled through the hall waving at him.

“Hey Luigi, how was summer?” he exclaimed jumping at the blonde.

“The name’s Lucy, you dingus. And my summer was fine thanks for asking. Didja’ meet your soulmate yet?” Lucy asked hitting Natsu in the arm.

“Nope, but they got this gnarly lookin’ scar in July.” Natsu laughed pointing at the scar on his forehead.

“I’m surprised they are still in one piece, there’s always some sort of bruise on you.” Lucy said. “They’re probably clumsy,”

“Or violent,” Natsu added in. “I mean with the people in this school I’m surprised I haven’t beat anyone up yet.”

“You fought with Gajeel on the last day of school.”

“Oh yeah...”

“And Laxus,”

“He deserved that one.”

“And Elfman,”

“He wouldn’t shut up,”

“And......”

“Okay, okay, I get it; I fight with a few of people.” 

“More than just a few,” Lucy laughed.

They walked down the hallway chatting about the various things they did that summer.

“It’s always so hot in Magnolia, I’m gonna get heat stroke someday.” Lucy exaggerated. “I have no clue how you can go out in the summer wearing your short-sleeved shirts and long pants.”

“It’s not too hot, you’re just weak-willed,” Natsu laughed.

“But you wear your dumb tank tops and shorts in the winter, what kind of monster are you.” Lucy exclaimed.

“It’s not cold in the winter, and it’s not hot in the summer! And if I’m any monster, I would be a dragon! I want to breathe fire and burn stuff!!” Natsu said loudly.

“Arsonist,” Lucy muttered before giggling.

“Nooo, dragon. Lucy I am a dragon.”

They laughed.

“Do we have the same schedule this year?” Lucy asked taking out her neatly folded schedule.

“Maybe, let me check.” Natsu pulled out his crumpled ripped schedule out of his bag. The state of the paper made Lucy look at Natsu.

“What the hell, you can’t keep your stuff looking nice for one minute?”

“Nope,” he smiled looking between the two schedules.

“We have math and English together, oh, and lunch.” Natsu said.

“Damn, what am I going to do during the last two periods without you?” Lucy whined.

“Hmmm,” Natsu pretended to think. “Suffer.”

He laughed running away from the fuming girl.

“Natsu you jerk!” she chased after him.

They walked to their English class, arriving early, per Lucy’s request. He sat in the seat behind her, so he did not distract her during learning time.

“How’s your soulmate anyways, I never asked.” Natsu asked leaning over the desk to talk to her. Lucy turned around.

“Loke is fine, he’s been hanging out with Aries again, it’s a relief honestly, and I was worried they would never make up.” Lucy said.

“Karen was an ass to feed Aries lies about Loke.” Natsu comments.

“Honestly! I’m tired of Karen taking advantage of her friendship with Aries. But Aries is too nice to say anything to her.” Lucy fumes.

“But they aren’t friends anymore are they?” Natsu asked curiously.

“Nope, good riddance!” Lucy huffs.

“So, your soulmate. Are you hoping to meet them? Do you think they are a boy or girl?” Lucy rambles.

“I honestly don’t care, but I secretly hope it’s a guy. I’m pretty sure it’s a guy, I’ve never seen a girl that fights as much as this person.” Natsu said.

“What about Erza, she fights just as much as any guy at this school.” 

“Erza is a different species; Jellal is crazy for putting up with her all the time.” 

They both laughed.

“Oh yeah, forgot to mention the new scar on my side as well, it happened a little before the head scar.” Natsu said excitedly lifting up the left side of his shirt revealing the x-shaped scar.

“Jeez, this guy is gonna get himself killed one day.” Lucy sighed smiling lightly. 

The teacher walked in just as Natsu dropped his shirt back down.

“Welcome back students, don’t expect this year to be as easy as the last....” He continued rambling on about class expectations, rules and the course outline.

Natsu spaced out within the first 5 minutes of talking. His eyes rested on the clock and he counted the amount of times the second hand moved. He counted 367 when the teacher called out his name.

“Natsu Dragneel? Is there a Natsu Dragneel here?” 

“Oh yeah, present.” Natsu said raising his arm, making himself seen.

Lucy giggled quietly turning around and looking him straight in the eye. Natsu stuck his tongue out at her.

More time passed as the teacher was calling out names. Natsu doodled on his arms some more.

~~~~~

“Gray Fulbuster?”

“Yeah,” the dark haired boy lifted his hand slightly.

“Let’s hope you pass this class this year,” The teacher said rudely.

“Don’t count on it.” Gray smirked.

Natsu looked up from the masterpiece on his arm—a lopsided dragon—and stood up.

“Icy may be dumb, but you don’t need to be a dick.” Natsu said before sitting back down again.

Gray just happened to be one of the people Natsu always fought with, and also the guy Natsu wished was his soulmate.

“Natsu Dragneel, correct?” The teacher started.

“The one and only.”

“Don’t talk back to me young man; I am the only one that can make this class hard for you.” He threatened.

“Don’t expect much more than a fifty from me in this class, sir. I’m the dumbest one in this room.” Natsu smirked.

“That isn’t something worth celebrating Dragneel.”

“Yeah, and?”

The teacher rolled his eyes and continued taking attendance.

The end of class came closer and eventually the bell rang.

“Finally, that teacher is a douche bag,” Lucy groaned stretching her arms.

“Who the hell embarrasses someone in front of the class like that?” Natsu asked to no one in particular, his hands behind his head, a little pissed off at the teacher.

“Yeah, that was a terrible thing to do,” Lucy said.

“It’s because I brought his class average down at least twenty percent last year.” A deep voice said surprising the two.

“Jesus Christ, Gray, you scared the shit outta me!” Lucy exclaimed placing a hand on her beating heart.

Gray smirked making Natsu look away from his face.

“Maybe I won’t be the last in the class this year, you know, ‘cause Natsu is there.” Gray chuckled.

“Shut up Ice Princess, I have better things to do than fight you in the hall.” Natsu said turning to face him again.

Gray stared at his forehead, “Where’d you get that from?”

“I don’t know my soulmate got it.” Natsu shrugged, heart racing.

“Show me your arm,” Gray demanded grabbing Natsu’s arm and lifting the sleeve, exposing the drawing on Natsu’s left arm.

“Holy shit,” Natsu exclaimed when he saw the lopsided dragon on Gray’s left arm.

Lucy’s eyes got wider as she began to understand the situation.

“You two?” She began.

Natsu reached towards Gray’s face and pulled his long bangs away from the older’s forehead. His eyes went even wider when he saw the identical scar.

“We’re soulmates?” Gray questioned.

“It looks like,” Natsu said uncharacteristically quiet.

“Huh?” Lucy made a confused sound. “Congratulations......I guess?”

There were whispers all through the hall.

“Don’t they always fight?”

“How didn’t they realize before?”

“What a strange pairing.”

Natsu turned around and began to walk stiffly through the people towards the exit.

“Fuck, Natsu wait,” Gray exclaimed.

He followed the pink-haired boy outside.

“Natsu, we need to talk.” Gray said. Natsu stopped walking.

“There were too many people in there. Let’s talk out here.” The shorter sat down on a bench nearby and Gray sat beside him.

“I’m going to be perfectly honest with you Gray,” Natsu started, “I’ve wanted to be your soulmate since I’ve met you.”

It was dead quiet; Natsu sighed again and went to stand up.

“Natsu.....”

“I understand if you want this to be platonic, not all soulmates are in a relationship.”

“Natsu....”

“And you’re probably straight, and you have Juvia.....”

“Natsu shut up and let me talk.” Gray interrupted.

Natsu shut his mouth stopping the word vomit.

“I want to be your soulmate as well, okay?” Gray muttered blushing pink, looking at the ground.

“Oh,” Natsu was speechless.

Actions speak better than words. That’s what Igneel always told him before he passed away. But for some reason, Natsu’s body wouldn’t respond to his brain.

“Fuck it,” Gray muttered before grabbing Natsu’s cheeks and smashing his lips against the others.

It was pretty chaste, nothing more than lips on lips, but to Natsu, it felt like fireworks were being lit and exploded in his ears. A dark blush, pinker than his hair, covered his ears when he realized he was actually kissing Gray Fulbuster, his soulmate.

They separated and Natsu stared into Gray’s dark blue eyes.

“You really are my soulmate? Are you sure?”

“I’m sure,” Gray said softly.

“How did I land an icy prick for a soulmate?” Natsu teased.

“How did I land a beautiful dumbass for a soulmate?” Gray grinned putting his forehead on Natsu’s.

“Oh yeah, where did you even get this scar?” Natsu asked pointing to his forehead.

“Me and Lyon were fighting, he chucked ice at my forehead, it turns out the ice was sharper than expected. Had to get stitches and everything.” Gray answered.

“Oh, okay then. You seem to get bruises every other day what’s up with that?” Natsu said.

“Most of them were from you,” Gray laughed.

“Whoops, my bad, sorry.” Natsu chuckled.

They spent a little while just sitting on the bench.

“We should go to class,” Gray said. Natsu whined like a child and kicked his legs.

Gray chuckled and stood up, sticking out his hand for Natsu to take. Natsu grinned and took his hand not letting go until they needed to separate for their classes.


End file.
